Meeting My Princess: Prince Edward
by Tora Kazen
Summary: A story of Prince Edward meeting his princess, told from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Voltage inc, their games or any of the stories and characters within those games.  
**

**A/N: Hi, I'm Tora! :D**

I've just started writing for this category today! I've played voltage games for a while now and absolutely adore them! So, I'm happy that I've finally gotten around to writing some fanfiction for the category. I hope that you will like the story! ^^

**Summary: **A story of Prince Edward meeting his princess, told from his point of view.

**Rated T.**

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a pretty normal day for me, apart from being asked to attend a party held by Nobel Michael in the evening. Then again parties like this were also pretty normal for someone in my position. I had finished my other duties for the day and began to dress for the party. I was to wear a set my official clothes for tonight's party. Louis had already selected them for me and placed them on the bed ready and waiting. Louis was my butler, though I considered him my dearly trusted friend as well.

I buttoned the frilled white dress shirt and shrugged on my predominantly blue formal jacket with red detail and gold trim. I then put on my red sash and attached my various medals and other adornments. After quickly going through my pale hair with a fine comb I realised I would never get that last strand to fall into place. I checked my appearance before pulling on my boots and white gloves before dashing out of the room towards my car where Louis was waiting for me. Soon enough we were on our way to the castle of Nobel Michael.

As the car drove through my beloved kingdom of Charles I checked my watch. We were running early by a substantial amount of time thanks to Louis' amazing scheduling. Having not had much time to myself recently I asked a favour of him. What I asked was if I would be able to walk down the main street to look in at a few of my favourite boutiques. He agreed, saying he would drive around to come to pick me up when I called him as long as it wasn't too late. He trusted me almost as much as I trusted him.

…

I had been out of the car not five minutes when the previously sunny sky became dark. I quickly ducked under the roof of a nearby florist in order to protect my official clothing. I had an umbrella with me but I knew that if it got heavier it would not be substantial enough to protect me from the weather completely. I also enjoyed the presence of the flowers and felt it would be a nice waiting- place as I would probably be picked up by Louis soon. I spent a few minutes admiring the beautiful flowers around me until I heard the first drop on the roof above me. As I looked up I saw a young lady who obviously hadn't noticed the change in weather suddenly dash under the roof where I was already standing. She was a brunette and I also assumed she was a foreigner judging by her facial structure. We appeared to be the only people under this roof. As she entered the roof-space I saw her look at the flowers admiringly, just as I had done so not a moment earlier.

"They're so beautiful…" I heard her whisper.

I always enjoyed talking to those around me regardless of their status. I could tell from the way she gazed at the flowers that she was a beautiful lady with a kind, warm heart. She seemed so enthralled with the blooms before her that her shoulder was getting wet. I decided to strike up conversation as I positioned the umbrella I wasn't using over her, protecting her from the rain.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady." I greeted her.

She looked up at me quite suddenly in response. It seemed that she had not noticed my presence before I spoke. I was used to most people staring at me and being overly proper, somewhat cold even, all of the time because they immediately knew who I was. _To be not noticed was actually quite refreshing… _But, I wasn't able to think like that for long… As she now looked up at me I could see her beautiful face and soon became enchanted, as if by a spell, by the deep and truly beautiful eyes in front of me. Thankfully I remembered that I should apologise for my rudeness as I had startled her.

"Sorry, that was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you at all?" I smiled at her to try and make her comfortable. She was a quiet as a mouse and seemed to stare at me and my clothes, which admittedly stood out amongst that of normal civilians. She assessed me for a bit then tilted her head to the side and appeared to be thinking something. My first priority however was to make sure she did not catch a cold by standing a little in the rain from my rudeness.

"Aren't you getting wet standing there?" I motioned for her to come further undercover.

"That's okay… I'm fine. I would be more worried about you getting wet." She quickly replied.

"I'm fine." I said to reassure her. I decided to try talk more to this enchanting lady as we waited in the rain. After all, one never knows when they will see another again. Thus I fully believe in the phrase 'carpe diem', seize the day.

"You know, if you listen carefully it seems as if you could hear the whispers of these beautiful flowers." I prompted, seeing as she had taken a liking to the flowers surrounding us.

"It was probably by hearing those whispers that I was drawn to these flowers as it began to rain. Drawn to this beautiful flower…" I continued.

As I said this I found myself tracing a hand down her cheek, as if it were drawn there by a magnet. I noticed her face turn slightly pink as she looked over my shoulder at something. I heard the sounds of a number of cars coming our way. Suddenly she dashed in front of me in a protective manner. When I turned around I saw that the beautiful flower had been tainted by mud from the road, from a car that had now stopped which I recognised all too well.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, honestly concerned as I saw Luke coming towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Y-yes." She said hesitantly. It was obvious she was not alright however. Her clothes had been splatted which would surely make her cold.

Keith of Liberty's apprentice-butler Luke then arrived next to us, his standing-up hairstyle somehow seemed un-phased in the rain.

"My apologies, did you get stuck miss?" He asked politely, though the answer was blatantly obvious. He then noticed my presence.

"Oh… Were you on the way to the party sir?" He addressed me, bowing slightly. I noticed the young lady was looking between us, probably wondering how we knew each other. She still didn't seem to have recognised me, nor asked my name.

I only had the time to answer a brief "yes" before the man himself, Prince Keith Alford of Liberty, came storming out of the vehicle Luke had been driving as the lady was struck. He seemed to be in a bad mood, as he frequently was when things didn't go exactly how he planned them. I knew this side of him all too well.

"What are you doing?" He asked his butler, somewhat angrily.

It was at times like this I really sympathised with Luke. I know how bad Prince Keith can behave at official functions and poor Luke probably has to deal with his antics even more so back at the manse. But, nonetheless Luke was a very capable steward who always cared for his master.

The lady was now looking between the three of us as Luke was apologising and explaining to his master why they had stopped. Keith was rather stubborn and as always he did not seem to care for the situation in front of him, even if it did involve a beautiful young lady. He took a quick look at me before deciding.

"I'm in a hurry. Luke, take care of this mess" He said returning to his car.

Luke then proceeded to continue apologising to the young lady who had seemed a little shocked at Keith's rude attitude towards her. He insisted that they pay for replacement clothes and gave her his card. He only had time to do that before Keith began yelling from his car.

"Hurry up Luke!"

"Y-yes sir." Luke quickly dashed back to the car, fearing his master's wrath should he delay them any longer. For some reason I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the scene that had just presented itself. The lady in question had turned back to face me as she heard me.

"He never changes…" I explained. Though, once again I was back to being concerned for her. Unlike Keith I could never stand to let any woman, or any person in my country for that matter, be left in distress. I was compelled to help her, especially as she had gotten struck by protecting me. Firstly I offered her my handkerchief.

"Please take this. I am so sorry that your outfit was ruined as you protected me…"

"Thank you." She accepted the handkerchief.

"But it wasn't your fault… It was my decision, so please don't worry about it." She smiled back at me.

Her smile was as enchanting as her eyes. She had protected me, causing her clothes to be struck, yet she still could smile back at me beautifully. She was truly a remarkable woman. I wanted to stay with her as long as time would allow and I also wanted to make it up to her… Without even knowing this beautiful flower's name I got down onto one knee and spoke the first idea which had come into my head.

"Would you do the honour of accompanying me on a date?" For the first time in my life I was honestly quite worried about being rejected. Her initial silence had me quite worried indeed.

"A-a…date?" She asked hesitantly. I realised that my proposal was quite sudden and unexpected… and we hardly knew each other… But it felt like fate had drawn us together and I truly wished to spend as much time as I could with this rare butterfly before it flew away to places unknown. I tried my best to convince her.

"Ruining the outfit of a lady is as serious as tarnishing the petals of a beautiful rose." I insisted, trying to convey how serious this was to me.

"O-okay." She replied, again, somewhat hesitantly. But, with her acceptance it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my mere human shoulders. I took her hand and kissed the soft skin in relief and thanks.

"I don't know if it will be an adequate apology but please attend tonight's party with me." As I mentioned the party she started to look worried as I contacted Louis to make appropriate arrangements.

"I-I can't possibly attend a party! I only just came to Charles as an exchange student and didn't bring anything suitable to wear…" She was clearly distressed over an issue that was of no difficulty for someone in my position to rectify.

"Please, we can easily take care of that. There is nothing for you to worry about." I tried to reassure her. I clapped my hands signalling the people Louis had already efficiently organised to take care of her; "A dress for the lady as well as hair and makeup, please. And, please also have her current clothes cleaned." I asked of them.

It was times like these that I truly felt thankful for being a prince. I promised myself I would make our night a most memorable one.

…

I truly wished I could stay with her for the entire duration of the party but I, of course, had my official duties to perform here. I had to promise that I would meet her later in the evening as I excused myself. Being a prince we had to be officially introduced to the party.

As my name was called I descended the staircase in front of the crowd. Making my way down, I searched for my favourite flower amongst the field of faces. I found her. The look on her face was one of shock and surprise. _So she really didn't recognise me…until now…_ I thought, reaching the bottom of the staircase and walking onto the floor. As I was mobbed by a variety of other aristocrats, particularly women, I knew it would be a little bit more difficult to find my flower now that I was in the field itself. I eventually managed to get through the largest mass of the crowd and immediately spotted her.

Whoever had chosen the dress for her was surely a genius. Whoever did her makeup and hair at such short notice was truly an artist. Before now I had only seen her in the casual clothes she was wearing as we met, I didn't think she could be more beautiful than that. But her current appearance was beyond that, breathtaking. If I dare say so, my heart was unprepared as I found myself questioning if someone like me was good enough to be in this enchanting fairy's company.

As I went to meet her my heart felt like it would stop as I saw her knocked over by someone rudely pushing past. I immediately went to aid her for the second time this fine evening.

"Are you alright?" I offered my hand, which she accepted gently before bowing and speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were a prince. Please forgive me for any thoughtless things I have said." This admittedly saddened my day a little.

Before she knew I was a prince she could say what she honestly thought. I don't want her to turn into yet another of those around me, who are overly polite to the point that their words feel cold and have no true meaning. I wanted the warmth that she had shown me in that enchanting smile after she had so bravely protected me. Overall though, I knew it was my fault she had experienced this sudden shock.

"Please do not be sorry. It is my fault for bringing you here before sharing my name. If anyone is apologising it should be me." I knew that it was best to change the subject to something more positive.

"I must say that you look… divine this evening." I felt pleased as I saw a blush creeping over those soft cheeks.

"I-I am the one that must thank you for lending me this beautiful dress." She said, looking down shyly.

"A dress exists to be worn by a woman. I think this one is glad to be worn by someone as captivating as you." I assured her, knowing exactly how dangerously captivating she indeed appeared.

"But with beauty such as yours, you may become the target of jealousy if you are not careful." As I continued complimenting her blush deepened, much to my satisfaction. Her shyness was adorable and her blush only enhanced her natural beauty.

"I'm sure the flowers decorating the room wish that they could be as flawless as the bloom in your cheeks."

Somehow I had known it would not be long before the other men in the room sought to capture the lady for themselves. I should know because I was one of them. If I could have someone as beautiful as her to myself for even a few more minutes I would be truly happy. It was then that my time with this enchanting fairy was interrupted by the voice of Altaria's Prince Roberto.

"I did not expect that you would know this lady, Edward." I was slightly surprised to hear that they had already seemed to have met. I would only get more shocked as this conversation continued.

"Thanks for joining me earlier." Roberto said addressing her.

"No, I should be the one thanking you for escorting me."

I felt the pangs of jealousy, to hear that Roberto seemed to know her already. I inwardly chuckled at myself for becoming so infatuated with this woman, to the point of jealousy, even though I had known her for only a fleeting few hours.

"You know Prince Roberto?" I politely enquired, not wanting to seem too affected.

"I wouldn't say that I know him well. We only just met at the entrance earlier as I was making my way in." She replied

"That is right. I assume you must know her better than I don't you Ed?" I felt relieved to know that they were not particularly close as I answered. I would like to have said that I knew her extremely well, but I didn't even know her name… and I wasn't the type of person to tell lies.

"I'm afraid I only just met her today myself. Though it is actually thanks to Prince Keith that I could invite her to join me this evening" I answered honestly.

I added the last sentence onto my answer as I saw that the man himself was nearby. If I could get him to apologise that would be fantastic. Though, even if he did not, he would also at least see her in her beautiful form this evening. That should make him regret his car tarnishing her outfit earlier.

"Thanks to me?" He quickly joined in, hearing his name.

_I knew he had big ears…_

"Yes, that's right. Don't you remember the woman whose clothes your car ruined with mud earlier?"

I was surprised at how easily I managed to get away with that without any displeasure at his rude attitude seeping into my voice. Perhaps I was too used to Keith's attitude… I felt a feeling of pride and success as I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"You're the one from the street. But why are you here?" He questioned.

"Prince Edward invited me." She answered him like a good girl.

"He invited you? Well, Prince Edward has always liked to dabble with commoners." He replied with his characteristic rude mouth. He then walked off, uninterested.

"Prince Keith seemed quite worked up. Perhaps he was trying to catch your eye?" This comment from Roberto made me a little more ticked off.

"Prince Roberto, I'm sure Prince Keith would be angry if he heard you saying that." I interjected.

"That's fun in its own way too." Roberto shrugged.

"But then again, I'd rather just talk to you more." He continued, showing a smile as he turned to her. I really did not want to give her to the over-flirtatious brunette, Roberto. Thankfully the dulcet tones of Prince Joshua's voice intervened.

"Forgive me, but I do believe tonight was arranged for the princes to mingle. Don't you think you should refrain from discussing private matters while in attendance?"

Nothing except rules and business... The rules in Josh's country sure were harsh. Though admittedly I knew my bringing her here had disrupted the party somewhat.

"I apologise if I have upset the evening. But, I was the one who invited the lady, so could I be excused?"

I bowed my head to Prince Joshua. Joshua then dismissed my actions politely.

We didn't have long to talk to him before our butlers began calling for us to make our rounds.

After greeting the most important people the music began, to signal dancing. I knew that the one I wished to dance with was that beautiful butterfly from earlier. I searched the crowd and eventually caught sight of her. I approached without hesitation, extending my hand, and asked:

"May I have this dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Voltage inc, their games or any of the stories and characters within those games.**

**A/N: Hi! :)**

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter 2 is now here! ^^

**A special thank you to my first reviewer: fox-white-moon ! :D**

I've noticed that this category is quieter than the other categories that I write in... Don't worry, I can live with that and I'll still update as normal. But, trust me, reviews are the best motivation for an author. I check my reviews stack at least once a day and guest reviews are most certainly welcome! :)

**About the story: **It runs a course similar to the main story line but is also quite different, with many things occurring that don't happen in the original storyline and additions later on.

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

"May I have this dance?"

As soon as I asked I saw the hesitation written on her face. It seemed that perhaps she did not wish to dance with me. Or perhaps she just didn't feel comfortable since she was in such an unfamiliar environment.

"I…"

It sounded as if she was about to decline. But I was determined to dance with her. I couldn't possibly allow this sweet butterfly flutter away from me yet. So, I quickly intervened before she could voice her declination towards my offer.

"When I first met you under the roof of that florist, surrounded by the sparkling rain which gives life to the beautiful flowers, I invited you to this party. In doing this I had already decided that I would like to dance with you this fine evening." I explained.

Hearing this she looked up into my eyes, her own mesmerising me once more. She seemed to have been somewhat assured by my words, but still not completely sure.

"If you keep staring at me, with those beautiful eyes, I might fall for you." I tried to prompt her agreement.

"You…" She didn't seem to fully grasp what I had said.

To mention falling in love was in deed a delicate subject. But, I said those words so easily to her.

Perhaps I was already falling…

But to say that I was already falling for her would definitely be too bold of me and would only serve to make her more uncomfortable. So I didn't. The best thing I could think of to do was to continue the conversation and hopefully get her to relax as we dance.

"So, please dance with me?" I asked of her.

She nodded slightly, unconsciously or not, and I took her hand, proceeding to lead us into the dance floor. As we arrived there I turned her to face me, ready to dance. I was indeed surprised to see her eyes out-of-focus, somewhat clouded. I had to remind myself that she wasn't used to these kinds of gatherings and I also reminded myself that it was my duty to ensure she had the most enjoyable evening possible. I wanted her to be my fairy tale princess, if only for just tonight.

As I took her hand and prepared us to begin dancing I saw her blush slightly again. But, I also saw her eyes looking around, looking slightly panicked, before she looked down and away from the crowd's stares.

_Her eyes tell me so much…_

I peered into her face.

"If we are to dance I should like to see your sweet face. But I cannot see it when you hide it like that…" I tried to prompt her.

She looked up a little, but still seemed quite nervous about the situation she was in. It was then that she told me her dilemma.

"I-I've never danced before." She quietly informed me.

All I could do was smile softly and pull her hand closer. To think that she was worrying about something so trivial, I immediately assured her of my capability.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just follow my lead…"

As the slow melody began we moved our feet slowly to match its rhythm. Though…I was hardly noticing the music. With our bodies touching slightly and moving in unison, she was the focus of my mind at this moment. And, I stared into her eyes…

Her eyes showed me her enjoyment and also her surprise. I felt so accomplished that I had been able to give her this experience, this happiness. But still, I wanted to give her so much more.

"See, you're doing marvellously. I'm almost sure that you've done this before." I complimented straight into her ear, made easier by our close proximity.

As we continued to dance I felt my heart dancing too. It was truly a fantastic feeling. I couldn't help it when a light chuckle escaped my lips.

She looked up with a hint of concern, though I had no intention of every causing this wonder woman any worry at all.

"Please don't worry. I was just having an amusing thought." I informed her.

She tilted her head slightly, not exactly understanding. I was quick to put her mind at ease.

"I was just thinking that I really owe Prince Keith some gratitude. After all, it is thanks to his car that I was able to capture these wonderful eyes and this exquisite smile, if only for tonight." I told her, gently squeezing her hand to explain exactly whose eyes and smile I was talking about.

"To me, I truly believe that there is no one as beautiful in this world." I couldn't prevent my feelings from flowing through my lips.

I saw her cheeks become roses once more and was glad that she seemed flattered by my comment, since that was my intention. But, she cut my wishful hopes short.

"Prince Edward, you have been very welcoming, but you don't need to exaggerate for me…" It was as if she was trying to ignore or pass over my prior comment towards her. But she hadn't finished speaking. "And you also don't need to bring Prince Keith into this. It is thanks to you, and only you, that I am here tonight, Prince Edward."

Her second statement cheered up greatly. I was so glad that she was thinking about me and that she had forgotten about Prince Keith's involvement in our gathering this truly amazing evening. I honestly couldn't stop the smile which appeared on my face at hearing this.

"I am so glad you think that way. In return, all I can do is wish that you never fly far from my arms." I responded.

As much as I hoped that the music would never stop playing and that we would never stop dancing, all good things must come to an end. The band played their last note and we introduced space between us once again. Though, I wasn't willing to let her go yet…

Even though she tried to bow and then walk in a different direction after the dance had ended, I would not allow it, maintaining a grip on her hand. She looked at me questioningly but didn't say a thing and I took this as her agreement to accompany me.

Still holding her hand, I lead us towards the balcony so that we could get a breath of the fresh night air and enjoy the many shimmering stars above. However, much to my dismay and, quite frankly, irritation, I saw the back of none other than Prince Keith.

Hearing our footsteps he turned around and caught sight of us. I watched as his eyes first widened in surprise before furrowing his brow.

"It's you… the one Prince Edward invited…" He spoke quietly.

_So, he's not even looking at me…only her. He's probably feeling sorry for his earlier attitude. No, in fact I __**hope**__ he's feeling sorry for his early attitude._

To be quite honest I wanted to **make** him feel sorry for his earlier attitude towards her. But, I couldn't. I knew that speaking my mind would be horrible for our countries' diplomacy standing.

While I was lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed when my previously quiet dance partner suddenly speaking up.

"Those clothes were my favourite!" She scolded him.

Really, I was quite surprised. But, the fact that she had the guts to reprimand the Prince of Liberty actually made me feel as if I liked her even more, if that were even possible. Though, this argument never stood a chance of ending peacefully. Prince Keith was always one to bite back.

"Your favourite?" He sounded mocking. "How much were they? Surely you wouldn't be whining like this if I had Luke buy you the exact same thing."

And just like that, those beautiful eyes, that had been shining with happiness moments earlier on the dance floor, turned dark. They were not shining anymore. They were serious, and they were glaring the sharpest daggers, so sharp they could easily break any man's heart, at Prince Keith.

"What do you mean the 'exact same'?" She was clearly getting angry and the daggers in her eyes were becoming sharper.

I couldn't accept that such a beautiful butterfly as her should have to deal with the rude man's attitude. He had made her angry and that was a wrong decision on his part. I could not forgive him.

"Prince Keith...It is unflattering of a Prince to talk in such a tone to a beautiful lady." As I spoke I also rested my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was supporting her.

As she felt my hand touch her shoulders her head turned to face me. And when she saw me I watched as her tenseness went away and she retracted the daggers from her eyes. I could see that my presence made me feel relaxed as her eyes slightly reflected the starry sky above.

But, the moment of peace we shared together was soon broken, when Prince Keith decided to rear his head again.

"I did not become a prince for the purpose of flattering women. And, let's face it, aren't you the one who is the worst here, Prince Edward? With your cold, empty compliments and your fake smiles all the time…You hardly ever mean what you say!" He accused.

_How dare he!  
_

I could not stop the anger that flooded my mind at that instant. Yes, at times when I have a public appearance I will smile even when I am not happy. But this was different! _How could I possibly give a fake smile to this enchanting flower!? Every compliment I have spoken tonight has been true! I have meant every single word!_

Although I had so much anger within me I didn't allow it to take control. As much as I wished to punch him in the face, challenge him to a duel, and perhaps push him off of the balcony into the gardens below, I knew that this was inappropriate and could not be allowed to happen. It could not be allowed to happen because of the relationship between our countries and also because the poor flowers in the garden below, where he would land if he was pushed, had done nothing wrong. So instead, I focused on the warmth that my hand was receiving from her shoulder and did my best to calm my mind.

I smiled at him slightly, knowing that what I said was truth.

"I always mean what I say, particularly when it comes to a lady." I told him. "It is only sad that you have lost face in such a way as to make such a vicious remark, when I've heard that you are supposed to be such a frank and honest person."

He silently glared at me before speaking again.

"You don't know me." He grunted before turning towards the door.

However, he stopped one last time before he left us in peace.

"Don't be deceived by Prince Edward's smile." He told her and then left.

There was a tenseness as he left after his parting words. Though I knew I shouldn't show it I was still fuming inside. I could not believe that he would tell something like that to her and directly try to taint my reputation.

I slowly became aware of the fact that she had turned back to look at me. I knew that I could not display my anger in front of her and so I bottled it up for later and instead put on a smile.

"Prince Keith's always like that. But, inside he's a really nice guy." I told her.

He may openly tarnish my reputation though I shall not tarnish his. I refuse to stoop to his level and I hope that she will recognise this.

"And, if he thinks my smile is in any way faked, I don't know how he would describe Prince Roberto." I added that in mostly as a joke. Though, I was somewhat concerned.

She smiled back at me and I knew that things were back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be for two people who had only just met a few hours earlier. Especially when you consider that one of those people was a beautiful butterfly while the other was merely a prince…

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't get lost in my thoughts while in your presence." I apologised. "I just can't help but trust you. You have a natural…friendliness that just draws me in closer and makes me want to tell you all of my secrets…"

As I said this I reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. It was soft, turning pink at my touch, and it felt like this moment, this closeness, this warmth was the most natural thing in the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own , any of their games or any of the characters and stories within their games.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is here! ^^

I'm so sorry for the late update! This was supposed to be up yesterday but I was ill at the start of the week which pushed back a few deadlines. :(

**Fox-white-moon, TheHappyLol: **Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! :D

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bakery**

Unfortunately, the ball could not last forever. Before I knew it, both myself and my lovely lady-friend were being herded into the Charles Kingdom limo like sheep as we tried to avoid the many hunting hounds on the prowl, sometimes referred to as 'reporters' or 'paparazzi'.

As the limo sped away from Nobel Michael Castle I relaxed in my seat. I then looked towards the wonderful butterfly, who was captive with me inside this cage with wheels. She was staring out of the window in a type of awe, as if wondering if the party we attended was merely an illusion.

The limo continued onwards, through the streets which had become rather quiet due to the lateness of the hour. Yet, the lights were still on inside a florist, the florist where we first met.

"This is where I first met you…" I spoke, thinking aloud.

"Yes…indeed it is." She quietly agreed before suddenly perking up as she noticed something else that lay outside of the window. "I didn't know they stayed open this late…" She explained looking towards another shop further up the street.

The shop in question appeared to be a bakery. And, as the lovely lady had stated, the lights were still on and the sign on the door read: 'Open'.

"The bakery?" I politely enquired.

"Yes." She confirmed. "They make the most wonderful bread. I stop there every time I walk down this street."

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. The little bakery also now piqued my interest. I looked towards my trusty butler Louis and requested that we stop. Louis thankfully agreed and stopped the car passing me a change of clothes. Even I had to agree that my current garments were a little too…festive, for such a quiet shop.

"You have 10 minutes and a bodyguard will follow you." Louis added.

I glanced at my watch noting the time. Having the time restriction was reasonable and I didn't argue with it. It was quite late and I'm sure that Louis must have been getting tired, especially since he wakes even before I do every morning!

…

As soon as I entered the bakery I felt wonderful. Warmth was radiating, probably because of the use of ovens, and the smell was amazing. I eagerly went around the shop looking at the many different types of pastry. Because it was a Charlesian bakery I had seen many of the pastries before, but there were also several I hadn't seen. On top of that, they did carry some of my favourites. I was extremely tempted to buy enough to fill the limo.

"But, Louis will be angry with me if I buy a lot." I thought aloud.

"I'm getting these ones." She showed me the bag she was holding which already had several pastries in. "Did you want anything?" She offered.

"No." I replied. "I'm fine. And I would be too tempted to buy out the store, they all look so good! I really should have permission before buying that many." I explained.

She smiled good-naturedly in return and went up to the counter to pay for her pastries.

"The guy you're with looks handsome and cool, doesn't he?" I couldn't help but overhear the cashier say.

Hearing that they were talking about me I felt that I should come closer and walked to stand behind my lady-friend.

"Doesn't he look like that gorgeous prince I see on television?" The cashier continued.

I nearly laughed upon seeing my sweet flower's face. It was shocked, honestly shocked. She looked as if someone had just found out about some dirty secret she was hiding. But, I was more than used to the attention I received and didn't want to trouble her too much so I decided to quickly diffuse the situation.

"I hear that a lot for some reason. It's really an honour." I told the cashier as my excuse.

"Oh, your smile is even more gorgeous than that prince!" The cashier flattered me.

It was quite amusing when someone compared me to myself. But, it made me quite happy to hear I have a nice smile.

"Thank you." I replied.

After concluding our conversation I saw that my lovely lady seemed troubled. She was looking at a card made up of several squares, only one of which wasn't stamped.

"This is only good until today…" I heard her say quietly.

"Only until today?" I prompted, wishing for a bit more information.

"Yes, if I get one more stamp then I get 10% off my next purchase here and I can take a raffle ticket." She explained, pointing to a poster which advertised the raffle she had spoken of.

It appeared that first prize was a holiday, second prize was tickets to the opera and third prize was a household appliance. I definitely approved of the way this store rewarded frequent customers and felt proud as it was Charles-based.

"Even the opera…" I muttered.

Operas were a passion of mine. I had attended since I was young and had always found them enjoyable. However, even I knew that the opera was usually out of the price range for most. It was truly a luxurious prize. I also noted that the performance in question is the same one that I was scheduled to see soon. I was already looking forward to it. All of the singers were quite notable for their talent. I suddenly found myself wishing that I would be able to give this sweet lady the joy of seeing opera.

"You only need to buy one more thing to fill the card." The cashier prompted.

And with those words I was compelled to act. I grabbed a small bag and placed a chocolate kifli, one of my favourite pastries, into it and placed it on the counter along with the money to pay for it.

"This one please." I informed the cashier who smiled at me.

"A handsome one on the outside and on the inside!" She insisted, stamping the last square on the card.

My mission had succeeded and this lovely lady now had a chance. All I could do now was hope that she would win the pleasure of attending one of the greatest operas.

"Thank you…" The lady of my attentions spoke quietly as we exited the shop.

"No problem. Temptation won over in the end and I just had to have one. Please don't tell Louis though." I dismissed my actions humbly with this excuse before beginning to eat the kifli.

"I'm not supposed to bring food like this back to the castle." I explained futher upon seeing her initially confused expression.

_Wow…_

That was my thought as I ate the kifli. I noted the taste of my most favourite chocolate, one that was grown locally in Charles. No matter where else I ate chocolate, this type was always the best. I found myself pleasantly surprised that this bakery used it in their baking.

"Um, Prince Edward, there's some chocolate just there…" She informed me of my atrocious manners quietly and pointed at the chocolate which had stuck to the side of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised. "I hope that seeing a prince act in such a way has not disappointed you."

"It hasn't disappointed me, though it is a little peculiar." She replied.

_A little peculiar…?_

I wasn't exactly sure what to make of that response but it didn't seem particularly negative. I quickly wiped the chocolate off with my finger to get rid of the evidence of my bad manners so that Louis wouldn't laugh at me when I returned to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is finally here!

So sorry for the late update, my computer was having problems (blue-screening constantly) so I had to wait for it to be fixed. :(  
But, now I'm back! :D

**TheHappyLol, Fox-white-moon: **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! \(^-^)/

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Night has Fallen at the Castle**

"We have arrived, your highness." Louis explained, gently prompting me awake.

It seemed that I had fallen asleep as we drove towards the castle, after we had left her safely in front of her apartment. I quickly stretched and stepped out of the door Louis was holding open for me.

"Thank you." I thanked Louis before continuing onwards through the doors of the castle.

Tonight the weather had been quite cold, so all of the fireplaces were roaring with life. As soon as I stepped over the threshold its warmth washed over me, relaxing my muscles after my little doze in the car. I have observed, on more than one occasion, that cars are not the most comfortable places to sleep.

"Are there any other matters to attend to tonight?" I asked Louis.

"No, your highness." He replied, bowing his head slightly.

To be honest, I never really knew the truth when it came to Louis' schedule. For all I know there may have still been work to do. Yet, acting in my best interests Louis would reschedule this. I think he is unaware, but I know that he has rescheduled things before for my benefit without consulting me first in the past. However, I also know that he doesn't need to consult me. I'm sure that he knows me better than I know myself.

"Then I shall retire for the night." I spoke my intentions and Louis bowed as I walked towards my bedroom.

Today had been a long day and I was looking forward to a chance to relax after everything that had happened. As soon as I had reached my room I made a beeline straight into the en suite bathroom. At the end of the day, the best way to relax was always a hot bath with Charlesian rose oils.

Of course, Louis was always one step ahead of me. As we were on the way home he must have requested one of the maids to draw the bath for me. I eagerly undressed before immersing my body in the pleasantly hot water. I instantly felt my muscles relaxing and to relax further I closed my eyes and inhaled the lovely rose scent.

I don't know how long I spent in there, though it must have been quite a while, for when I went to stand my legs did feel a little unbalanced. At least I knew the reason why I had been in there so long was…her.

The woman I had met at the florists, with the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen. She was filling my thoughts completely. The sight of her in her ball dress had particularly resonated with me, and the way that she had smiled so gleefully as we danced. Even the rose-hue beneath her flustered cheeks flash across my memory vividly.

I also knew that in my heart I wished to invite her to the party as soon as I had met her. Prince Keith's car just gave me a convenient excuse. To be honest I was beginning to feel slightly sad about not inviting her before the car came along, because now Keith could take some of the credit for our meeting.

_Is it too selfish of me to want to claim complete responsibility for the invitation?_

Although some may say I'm being romantic or whimsical, I truly believe that our meeting was pre-destined, that it was fate. Unlike many of the other princes I see no reason not to talk with the common people of my country. After all it is our job to improve their lives as much as we can. Yet, even though I have met numerous common people before, only that woman has stayed in my mind like this.

I knew that I would not be forgetting about her anytime soon…

…

As I was laying upon what was probably the most comfortable bed in the land, surrounded by the highest quality of quilting, and with my head resting on freshly fluffed pillows, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Although the day had been busy, it was extremely enjoyable. And now I had something to fill my dreams with each night…

_Her…_


End file.
